Funny Valentine
by I.dont.trust.quiet
Summary: All Donna wants is to dance, and when Jack steps in the Doctor becomes jealous. However, with a little assistance from the Tardis, the Doctor gets a dance with Donna as well.


The Doctor surveyed his surroundings as the music grew louder. Couples swayed on the dance floor and the lights of the restaurant bathed them in a warm glow. A glow that some people might describe as romantic. With the dim lights the Doctor a bit of trouble locating Donna amongst all of the dancers. Of course her flame colored hair was her tell. Once he spotted her hair, fanned out through the air, he was forced to quickly looked away. He could begin to feel the jealousy start to flare in his heart as he saw Jack twirl her. How had it come to this he wondered? She was his mate...best mate that is. She should be dancing with him, because "just mates" dance together all the time. And quite honestly he's the best dancer Donna will ever know. So it's sort of an insult really that when Jack comes along that Donna is all but swept off her feet. Weell if he's being honest with himself Donna is just having a good time with someone who is not "a skinny stick of alien nothing." 'She'd have so much more fun with me than that handsy flirty captain' he thinks to himself.

Sometime later, far too much later according to the Doctor watches Donna and Jack make their way back to the table. The Doctor is unwilling to admit how immensely relieved he is to see her heading back to the table, to him. "Doonna." He moans at her upon her arrival at the table. "Spaceman? Are you ready to go already?! What? Is there not enough action here for you?" she laughs as she plops herself down in the chair next to him. He resists grabbing her hand, despite his growing need to ward off Jack. So instead of a physical claim, an excuse to get Donna alone is pouring out of his mouth before he realizes it. "No, no it's just that you must be tired and Jack has to get back to his team. Don't you Jack?" Jack however knows this game too well. He remembers when he played with the previous regeneration for Rose. "I know a cue when I see one. It was marvelous dancing with you tonight Donna. If you ever need a dance partner you know where to find me. G'night milady. Doctor." Jack says as he kisses the back of Donna's hand and turns to salute the Doctor. The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand and attempts to drag her back to the Tardis. All the way there Donna wonders why the Doctor is rubbing her hand. 'Martians' she thinks.

Once they are back in the Tardis the Doctor sends them into the Vortex. Safely back in Vortex, and to The Doctor pleasure away from Jack, The Doctor finds himself tinkering at the console. Mostly to distract himself from his not mate like feelings towards Donna. He knows that Donna off in the kitchen making tea. As he's tinkering Donna wanders back in. "Is there any reason Frank Sinatra is playing in the kitchen? Not that I don't enjoy Frank, but usually it's dead silent in there and it nearly gave me a heart attack. Then I began to wonder if it was some sort of stupid martian alarm. Seems like the type of thing you'd do." Sticking his head up from under the console The Doctor bellows "What?! Why would I set Sinatra as an alarm? The kitchen you say?" "Yeah, Timeboy the kitchen." He grabs her hand and they walk to the kitchen.

"Where's the table Doctor?" Donna turns and asks him as she peers into the room. The Doctor can make out _My Funny Valentine_ playing, and without even releasing Donna's hand he turns to her towards himself and says "Well I think the Tardis wanted to give us room for dancing. May I have this dance Ms. Noble?" She just smiles as he begins to dance them around the room. She drops her head to his shoulder when he starts to sing "Stay, little valentine. Stay." He spins them and hears her whisper "Forever." And he just smiles and holds her tighter, because he wants to hold tight to this perfect moment for as long as possible. He hopes that he can get that forever, but for the time being he'll settle for her now.


End file.
